Dragged to San Francisco
by booksarelaw
Summary: Annabeth and Percy go to San Francisco to visit Annabeth's parents. They didn't realize that they were getting in big trouble. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! Well this is the first chapter of my new story! Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review!**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy was laughing hard. I was kind of mad at him because what I said wasn't a joke. I meant it. I wanted him to go. But he just laughed. We were in his bedroom. Sally was in the kitchen, probably cooking dinner or baking blue cookies for Percy and Paul was in the living room correcting some tests. I was having dinner with the Jacksons like I usually did and then, I was heading back to my boarding school. My school was a none-boy one and as it was weekend, they'd let me go to Percy's house. I have done a lot of things with Percy that day: hang out to Central Park, eat lunch, helped him with his math homework and then, we just sat in his bedroom and talked. Of course, in the middle of the conversation was when I told him what I wanted to do.

"It wasn't a joke, Seaweed Brain."

"Please, Annabeth, you know there is absolutely no freaking way I am doing that."

"What is so strange and annoying of coming to San Francisco with me and meet my parents?"

"One: I can't fly on a plane. Two: they know me as your friend, not as your boyfriend. Three: we both know that San Francisco is a very dangerous place for us."

"Percy, please. They want to meet the guy who saved his daughter from a titan and a giant."

"No, they want to meet the guy who is dating their daughter."

"Percy, do it for me. It means a lot. They want to meet my boyfriend. I met your parents."

"We didn't have to risk our life in a plane to visit my parents." He said ironic.

"Don't be rude, Perce, I am just asking you to come with me for a few days to San Francisco, meet them, talk to them, and then we come back to New York."

"And where would I be staying?"

"We have a guest room in my house."

"And… err…"

"Accept it Percy, you don't have more valid arguments." I smiling, knowing that I had won.

"Annabeth, I don't want to go."

"You will." I said and I started running towards the kitchen. Percy came behind me when he discovered what I was going to do.

I got into the kitchen and saw Sally taking the cookies out of the oven. I started to talk but I suddenly felt an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth. I knew it was Percy. By this time, I have caught Sally's attention.

"Percy, let her go!" his mother told him.

"No!" he defended and I groaned as I tried to talk.

"Perseus!"

"Ok! I will!" he said and then got rid of me.

"Sally, what would you think if I took Percy to…" I started to say this as fast as I could but I was interrupted by Percy's hand again.

"Annabeth please shut up." He told me.

"Let her talk Percy. What do you want to say, dear?" Sally asked me as she gently pulled Percy's hand away.

"My parents want to meet him and I want him to come to San Francisco with me." I said quickly so Percy wouldn't have time to shut me up.

"That's a great idea." Sally agreed with me.

"It is not a good idea. I am not going. I will meet your parents when they come to visit you."

"Percy it will be great! Just go!"

"I will have to go on a plane! I will never in my life go somewhere by plane!"

"Percy," I interrupted "you flew with the Argo II during the Giant War."

"We had a son of Jupiter between us. We all knew for fact Zeus or Jupiter wouldn't blast us with his lightning bolt. He will now."

"He won't!" I said angrily.

"Kids!" Sally interrupted our discussion ""First of all: go to your room and I will call you when dinner is ready. Second: you, Percy Jackson, are going to San Francisco with your girlfriend."

"Yes!" I shouted as Percy groaned.

We went upstairs. Percy was behind me and I could hear him muttering under his breath. We got into his room and closed the door. Percy collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. I positioned myself on the bed next to him. I sat and crossed my arms. He was breathing slowly and soundly.

"I know you are upset, but I promise it'll be fun." I said and he only turned round so he was giving his back at me "Please Percy talk to me."

He didn't answer. We stayed like that for a few minutes and the only thing I could hear was Percy's breathing. I suddenly had an idea. I stood up and walked over the other side of the bed so I was facing Percy. I kissed him lightly on the lips but he didn't kiss back. I heard Sally calling us for dinner.

"Come on, dinner is ready." I said walking towards the door, clearly disappointed.

Percy stood up and positioned himself between the door and me. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and said "I hate it when I can't stay mad at you. Now come here."

We kissed and we stayed like that for a few minutes. I enjoyed every single second of it. When he pulled apart, he made our foreheads touch.

"We are leaving next weekend." I told him "When spring break starts."

"Ok. Promise me something."

"Whatever you want."

"When we get back, you'll do whatever I want."

"Perce…"

"Ok, then I don't go."

"Ok. I will. Thank you."

"It's nothing."

We went downstairs, not knowing that our worst nightmare would start next weekend.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! How are you? I am great! Why? It's a very special day for me. You guessed! It's my birthday! Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Percy's POV:

We arrived at the airport at two thirty. Our plane didn't leave until six, so we have time to talk and eat something. Not to mention we had to make the check – in and all that stuff. I paid the taxi driver and walked into the big airport. We did everything we had to, and then, after waiting in the longest queue I had ever seen, we sat down in a table to drink something before our plane set off. I ordered a can of coke, while Annabeth drank tea. When everything arrived, I couldn't help but thinking how cute Annabeth was. While her hands were around the cup, her fingers touched on the other side. She also made a funny noise while drinking it. I had nerve of laughing, and she saw me. She put the cup on the little plate and looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You." I said, trying to calm down. I didn't need or want to annoy her.

"Why?"

"You look funny when you are drinking tea."

"You always look funny, doing whatever you are doing, and I had never said a word." She said with her voice full of sarcasm.

"Whatever you said. So, what are your parents like?"

"My father is a good man, but he is a little annoying. My step-mother is arrogant but still kind. Last but not least, my two little brothers will not leave you alone. I don't understand why you ask me this. You have met them once, anyways."

"I told you. They know me like your best friend, like the guy who saved their daughter and sister from the monsters. They don't know me like the boyfriend who kisses their daughter and sister every time he can." I said honestly.

"Percy, they already know you are my boyfriend and they also know how many times you have saved my life, so don't panic, they will be amazed with you, I promise."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I know them, and I know you. I know you are funny, you are kind and generous."

"What if they don't approve me? What if a monster attacks your family and I have the responsibility?"

"That won't happen, Perce. We are going to be fine and my parents are going to love you."

"I am nervous, you know?"

"You shouldn't be. It's not like I am taking home someone like Travis Stoll or an Ares kid. I am taking the Great Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus and the world. The one who defeated Kronos and Gaea before he reached the age of eighteen. They look up to you Percy."

"You know? Their daughter is not bad herself."

"Hey, I know that. Their daughter is better than the boyfriend in many ways. She is way better."

"I don't agree with you."

"You should." She said as we got up and started walking towards Door G.

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we kept walking. She seemed to fit perfectly in my arms. I had to admit I was really nervous. I didn't want to mess up everything. When I told my mom that Annabeth was my girlfriend, she immediately told me to invite her for dinner. Annabeth seemed to be perfect that night. She was polite, didn't talk about the war and most importantly, she didn't look nervous. I knew my mother had a great first impression of her and I wanted her father to have a good first impression of me. Not that I wanted to be the perfect boyfriend, but a good one. I wanted these four days I'd be spending with the Chase family to be as normal as possible. That meant four days without monsters, gods or anything that had to do with my demigod life. Yeah, I know that means pretty much everything, but you got the idea.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice pulled me out of my thoughts "give him the tickets."

I gave the man the tickets and we got into the plane. I looked at it and decided it wouldn't be so bad at the end. I could see a lot of seats and also a lot of people. I started searching for our seats until I found them. We sat and Annabeth closed her eyes until she felt the plane setting off. That was the moment when my calm attitude became a desperate one.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of PJO.**

**Hey there guys! How are you? Thank you very much for telling me happy birthday! I really apreciate it! Wow! Am I now 13? CRAZYY! Don't forget to review this new capter!**

Percy's POV:

I wanted to get off. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't fly. Although I was with Annabeth, I really couldn't calm down. I was hyperventilating and started breathing hard, trying to catch my breath. That was when Annabeth noticed me. She took my hand and sat closer to me.

"Percy," she said looking at my eyes "calm down, everything is going to be right."

"Annabeth, I have to go back. I want to go back to New York, where the floor is flat and my feet are as close to the ground as possible."

"Seaweed brain… Don't be idiotic! Just sleep and relax. It will be quickly."

"Please, Annabeth, I'll meet your parents another time, but please, I beg you, let's get out of this freaking metallic bird."

"First: it's a plane. Second: if you relax, I promise you everything will be fine."

I tried. I swear on the River Styx I did. But as minutes passed, I could feel the plane getting higher and higher. Suddenly, I felt it started shaking. I snap open my eye and saw a calmly Annabeth reading a magazine. The ones they give you on the plane (as far as I know). I was about to ask what was happening, but she immediately answered "Turbulence."

I looked outside the window and saw we were high up in the sky. I had only flew somewhere on Blackjack, but San Francisco was far enough not to go on him. Turbulence started, and of course, I had the intense urge to shout and demand Annabeth I wasn't flying anymore. I didn't obviously. I looked at my girlfriend and she was reading an architecture book. The one I had given her for her birthday. It was called 'How to Build an Architect in You'. I didn't tell her it had cost me fifty drachmas. She would have returned it, then. She seemed interested while reading it. It was kind of funny watching her. She bit her lower lip from time to time and she sometimes licked her finger to pass the page. Watching the most beautiful girl almost made me forgot about the turbulence. Almost.

"Percy, may I ask you a favor?" Annabeth's words pulled me back to reality.

"Whatever you want, honey."

"If any member of my family, and I mean any of them, insults me, or tells me that I am an idiot, that I am only good at causing trouble to them, would you defend me?" she took my hand as she looked at my eyes.

"Of course I will."

"Do you love me?" she spit out.

I laughed and then said "Tell me something, if I didn't love you, would I be on a plane?"

"You are right." She came closer and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, but was all I needed to calm down and totally forgot about the whole turbulence thing. She passed her hands through my messy black hair as we continued kissing. We broke apart to catch our breath and then waited in silence until dinner came.

If I have to be honest, food was actually good. I know, Annabeth would say something that every single piece of food was good to me but well, you get the idea. After dinner, I talked with Annabeth for a while, until a voice said we had arrived.

We got off the plane and believe me, I had never been happier in my life. I could hear Zeus voice in my head saying "Next time, you'll be blasted."

After we did everything we had to, and then, got out of the airport. I could feel the cold on my skin and I knew Annabeth could too. I looked at every single thing that moved behind me. After the war with Mother Earth, all of us who had survived had become a little paranoid. And when I say a little, I mean a lot. We got into a taxi and told the driver where to leave us. The trip was quiet, so I could see through the window how San Francisco was. I don't want to sound like Annabeth, but it was a beautiful city. Everything was fine, until the taxi driver said:

"We are here." I paid and we got out. Annabeth looked at me.

"You ready?" she asked

"You want the truth?"

"Of course!"

"No, no I am not."

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been missing for a few days, but I am in Ecuador so... well, I lost track of time. Hope you like this chapter. There is something important I want to share with you: HOUSE OF HADES IS ON STORES! I am very happy! Sadly, I will have to wait till January (I will go on holidays to USA) to get it so... :( I have read the first chapter online. What about you? Just PM if you buy it and there is a lot of Percabeth! Love youu!**

Percy's POV:

We stood in front of a big brown door. The doorknob was gold, as well as every single detail of it. Annabeth rang the doorbell and looked at me. She winked at me and immediately after that, a man who was about his fifties opened the door. I didn't recognize him at first, but then I remembered the worried look at his face years ago, when I had come and told him his daughter was missing.

"Hey dad" Annabeth said as they hugged. They broke apart and he looked at me.

"Hey, Mr. Chase" I said and offered my hand. He took it and smiled at me.

"You can call me Frederick, if you want."

"Thank you."

"Why are we standing here?" he asked "It's cold, let's go inside. Come on!"

We followed him inside and I looked at the house carefully. It was Victorian style. On the first floor, the floor was made of wood, and I could see the kitchen, the living room, a little patio farther and behind me, Mr. Chase's office. Windows had white curtains and the stairs were also made of wood, but a darker one. I guessed that upstairs was where the bedrooms were.

"Percy," Annabeth voice pulled me back to reality "come on, I want you to meet the rest of the family."

"I'll be in my office, if you need me." Mr. Chase said and then disappeared.

We got into the kitchen, where a woman was standing. She had long black hair and a few freckles on her face. Her lips were wild and she smiled when she saw us. She hugged Annabeth first and then me. I was surprised by the hug but Annabeth mouthed behind her 'Hug her and let's go'.

We went upstairs and I could immediately hear shouts and screams. I guessed they were Annabeth's stepbrothers. Annabeth knocked the door of their room and the two little kids jumped and hugged my girlfriend, who fell to the floor with the twins above her.

"How you doing guys?" she asked them.

"Fine" they said at the same time. After that, they all stood up.

"Do you remember Percy?" Annabeth asked and took my hand.

"He is the one of the photo in your room!"

"No! Bobby, don't be silly! He is the one that makes Annabeth blush when they talk on the phone!" Mathew told his brother.

"I know!" Bobby argued "He is the Percy Annabeth talks about in her dreams!"

"Please! We both know he is…"

"Well," Annabeth interrupted and I swear, I had never seen her redder "I think he got the idea. Now get into your room."

When they did, Annabeth covered her face with her hands. I could see she was very embarrassed. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her head on my chest, still covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's OK. There is nothing to worry about."

"Seaweed Brain, I swear on the River Styx that if you say a word about this, I will rip your face and I won't care if you are my boyfriend or not!" she said, taking her hands off her face and looking at me.

"I won't say a word. May I tell you something?"

"Yes"

"Your face is as red as Rachel's hair." I said, knowing that I was about to burst out of laughing.

She slapped me playfully on the face and got into the next room. I followed her and saw a girl room. It had pink walls and a white desk with a billion of blueprints on it. That… that couldn't be Annabeth's room, could it?

"Is this your room?" I was trying hard not to smile and laugh.

"You don't need to say a word, I know it sucks. It's pink and girly."

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say it didn't look like it was yours."

"We should get ready for dinner. I'll help you unpack, if you want."

She got closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her. I was about to kiss her when she said:

"Please, forget about everything my little brothers said."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't want you to think I am an Aphrodite kid."

"I don't think you are." I whispered, getting closer to her mouth "I think it's kind of cute of you having a photo of me, blushing when we talk on the phone and most importantly saying my name when you are asleep."

"Why do you say that? You don't need to lie and tell me it's cute when we both know you don't like it."

"Annabeth, I have a photo of you in my cabin, I blush when we talk on the phone and" I whispered the last part in her ear "my mom always tells me I talk about you when I am asleep."

With her thumb she lift my chin up and said "I love you"

"No more than I do" and I kissed her.

We pulled apart and heard Annabeth's stepmom calling us for dinner. We went downstairs. I didn't even imagine how dinner would be like.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting. I am back, so I'll will update regulary like I did before from now on. Great news! I HAVE HOUSE OF HADES! My BFF got it for me! I am super excited! Please don't tell me anything about it! When I got The Mark of Athena, I already knew the ending! Really! So, please, I want to be surprise this time! So please, no spoliers from now on! Hope you like this chapter! Love you!**

Percy's POV:

Well, how to describe my dinner with the Chase family? It was hell. And believe me, I have been there and that dinner was worse. Not for me, but for Annabeth.

As we arrived, Mrs. Chase was serving the pasta. It looked good. We sat down and waited for the twins to come down. When they did seconds later, we started eating. It was an uncomfortable moment because nobody spoke but suddenly, one of the twins (who I lately discovered was Bobby) spoke up:

"How long have you known each other?" he asked innocently.

"Since we were twelve." Annabeth answered before I could.

"And did you know Annabeth's last boyfriend?" Matthew asked and my I looked at him in awe.

"Last what?" my eyes were wide.

"Luke was not my boyfriend. He was my friend."

"Whatever you say, Annabeth. Did we tell you that she moved to New York because…"

"Because I wanted to go to a proper school and supervise Olympus. Yeah he already knew that." Annabeth interrupted her younger brother.

"Don't lie, sister. You left San Francisco and moved to New York because you missed your boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

"Annabeth, don't be rude." Her father told her.

"If you tell me not to be rude, tell them to stop talking about my personal life." My girlfriend defended herself.

"They are kids, Annabeth. They are like that."

"Dad, it's my life they are talking about. My life and my boyfriend, tell them to shut their…"

"Enough, Annabeth!" Mr. Chase had the final word and her daughter continued to eat, but with a death look on her eyes.

"Percy," Matthew looked at me "can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can."

"How much money did she give you to be your girlfriend?"

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Matthew! Be polite!" Mrs. Chase told her son.

"Enough," Annabeth said as she threw her napkin on the table "I'm out of here."

She got up and left the dining room, angry and sad at the same time. I excused myself and followed her up to her room. She closed the door and hit my nose, but I didn't care.

"Annabeth open the door." I said softly and I could hear her crying inside "Please open Annabeth. I won't make fun of you, I just want to help."

I stayed there for like twenty minutes until I decided that if she didn't open the door, I should open it. I did, and I saw her lying down, with her face between two pillows, crying. I approached her and sat down. I put a hand on her back. When her cries soften I helped her up and sat her on my lap. She buried her face in my neck and continued crying. I held her and kissed her hair a few times.

"Annabeth," I said, breathing the smell of her lemon shampoo "you have to calm down, or it'll be worse."

"I hate them. I really do." She whispered.

"They are your family. We both know that as mad as they can make you, you don't hate them."

"Percy," she lift her head up, but didn't look at me "they are not my family. Chiron is m family, Thalia is my family, Camp Half-Blood is my family, and you are my family, too. These are the people I live with; everyone I had named was there when I needed them. That's a family. I don't care if Frederick Chase is my real father or not, he wasn't there for me like other people were."

"I understand you, I really do, but what happened down there wasn't your fault. Your brothers are still kids, and kids do that kind of jokes."

"I don't know why I was so excited about coming. I always end up like this."

"You wanted to come because you know you love them."

She finally looked into my eyes and made our foreheads touch "I love you more than anyone in this world."

"Annabeth…"

"You know it's true."

"Yes, the best part is that I know it is."

After that, I kissed her. I had the same feeling she had. She was the best thing that could ever happen to me and I couldn't imagine my life without her. We broke apart as there was a knock on the door.

"Percy," a kid's voice said behind it "can we talk with you?"

I looked at Annabeth and she mouthed 'Go'. I kissed her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind me. The twins were standing in front of me.

"What's up buddies?" I asked, trying hard not to kill them because they had made Annabeth cry.

"We don't hate her." Bobby said "We really don't."

"We are just… jealous of her." Matthew admitted.

"Why would you be jealous of your sister?"

"She has the best life. She is a demigod, she has adventures and she can fight with swords. She has everything."

"So, basically, you want to be a demigod, had adventures and learn to fight with a sword?"

"Yes"

"That's why you make her suffer?"

"Well, not suffer, but bother her."

"I have an idea, but you'll have to promise me something."

"Whatever."

"I will tell you everything about my adventures and teach you how to fight with my sword _if_ you apologize with Annabeth and swear you won't bother her like that again."

"You have your own sword?! And you will tell us your adventures?!"

"Yes, I…" I didn't finish my sentence. They ran into the room to apologize with Annabeth. I didn't know I was getting in big trouble.

**HOW DID T GO? LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Hey guys! How are you? Here you got chaper 6. Hope you like it! Thank you for every good things you reviewed! I am really happy about it! Kisses and enjoy the chapter.**

Percy's POV:

"You promised what?!" Annabeth yelled.

"I promised to tell them our adventures."

"You know that I didn't mean _that_ promise."

"Oh, sorry," I was trying hard not to repeat that I had to teach the twins to fight "I promised you we were staying together, no matter what."

"Don't play romantic with me, Jackson. Tell me what you promised them."

"Who?"

"The twins."

"What with them?"

"What did you promise?"

"Promise who?"

"My brothers. What did you promise my brothers?"

"To tell them our adventures."

She was close enough. I should have known that was coming. Knowing her, it wasn't much difficult. It's one of the common things she does when she is angry. Especially with me.

"Ouch." I said, rubbing my cheek

"If you don't want another slap on your face, answer my question."

"I promised to teach them how to sword-fight."

And then, another slap. Really, it wasn't necessary. I didn't need that one. Or did I? It doesn't matter, the thing is, she started hitting me after that. Arms, back chest, everywhere.

"Annabeth…" I said, trying to stop the punches "Stop it, it hurts!"

"Why are you so stupid?" she asked between one punch and the other. I finally caught both of her arms. I looked at those grey eyes.

"But I am your stupid." I said in a deep voice, trying to get a kiss.

"Percy, really, think before you do things."

"They swore not to bother you anymore. It won't be bad, I just show them my sword and let them have it in one hand and that's it."

"You are lucky I love you." She softened

"You love me because I am cute, incredible, strong, funny and on top of all," I whispered this last part in her ear, as I took her in my arms "you love me because I am a Seaweed Brain."

"Percy, I am supposed to be mad at you" she said as I kissed started planting little kisses on her cheek, making my way to her mouth.

"Well, don't be."

"I don't want to kiss you; I should be shouting and hitting you." She took my face in her hands and our noses touched.

"We both know it's just the opposite."

And I kissed her. She stood there, immobile, until she couldn't resist it anymore. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed back. When we pulled apart, our foreheads were touching.

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

"You know," I said, taking my hands off her hips and wrapping my arms around her thin waist "I will keep kissing you until you say yes."

"Yes, I know that. That's why I said no."

We kissed again, closer this time. She passed her hands trough my messy black hair and I hugged her tighter, if that was even possible. We pulled apart, trying to catch our breath.

"It's late, you should go to bed." I said

"Stay. Just for another while."

"What if your father enters and sees us kissing?"

"He won't enter. Please, stay a little more."

"It's late, Annabeth. We will continue talking, laughing and kissing tomorrow." I said as I stroked her cheek.

"You will have to teach the twins how to fight."

"Let's do something. I teach them at the morning and then, we can have lunch in any restaurant you like."

"Ok. Just one more thing"

"Whatever you want, gorgeous." I said and I kissed her hand.

"Give me one last kiss" she smiled and I obeyed

"Where is the guest room?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Across the corridor. The orange room."

"Thank you. Good night, Annabeth." I kissed the tip of her nose and left.

I got into my room, changed into a comfortable t-shirt and sleeping pants and when I was about to grab my bag, where my tooth brush was, I realized I had left it at Annabeth's room. I walked over there, not wanting to make a sound, and got into my girlfriend room. I thought she was awake, reading or something, because the lights were on. But I was wrong. She was asleep, but fully dressed. Her hair was all over the pillow and her long tanned legs were glued together. One arm was on her stomach, and the other one was near her head. I smiled as I looked at her. She looked beautiful. Sorry, she _was_ beautiful. I grabbed my bag, and when I was about to leave, I saw it. In the middle of the white desk, there was a golden frame. It had the photo Bobby and Matthew had mentioned earlier. It was a photo of us. Chiron took it the day before we left without any of us knowing. In it, we were lying on the grass, hugging and smiling at each other. I grinned again and left. I went to sleep. The day after would be a long one.

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

**Hey people! How are you today? Here you have chapter 7. Please leave a review telling me what you think: if you have fun reading my fanfictions, if you cry, if you don't like them and that kind of things. Thank you very much and love you!**

Percy's POV:

I was sleeping peacefully. And when I say _was_ it's because two little kids came into my bedroom and jumped on me, making me fell from the bed. They looked over the edge, watching me on the floor. Obviously, my back paid the price for the _little accident_.

"Can we play with your sword and listen to your adventures?" one of the twins asked.

"Guys, what time is it?" I tried to incorporate, but I couldn't move my legs.

"Five o'clock in the morning. Why would you ask?"

"What?! Bobby, Matthew, it's too early."

"No it's not."

"You should be enjoying your spring break and get up late."

"We are not like that. So, can we have it? Your sword, I mean."

"We are not doing that now. As I said, it's too early, well, only for me, I see. Please, just a few more hours and I will teach you. I promise."

"No!" they said together.

"Please…"

"We want to practice." Matthew interrupted me

"And hear your adventures with my sister." Bobby agreed with his brother.

"Buddies, I…"

"We are not leaving you until you agree."

"Just let me shower and then I'll see."

"The 'I'll see' it's always a 'No'"

"Well, let me shower and then, I'll call you and I'll tell you my adventures. Then, after breakfast, I'll teach you how to fight, agreed?"

They nodded and went out the room. I couldn't believe it was five in the morning! I showered and while I was about to leave the bathroom, I saw a yellow bottle which said 'Lemon Shampoo'. "That's why she smells of lemons!" I thought and approached the bottle. I opened it and smell it. Yeah, it smelled just like Annabeth's hair. Delicious, I should add.

I got out and dressed up. I had unpacked before I went to sleep. I took out of the little closet a green t-shirt and jeans. I put my sneakers on and went to the next room, the twins' one. Told them to come to my room, but I also put a finger on my lips, letting them know they had to keep silence. They nodded in response and we went to my bedroom. I sat on a chair and they sat on the floor.

"Well, what story do you want to hear?"

"Err… Annabeth once mention something about someone named Charles and that he had died while he was with you."

"Yeah, I think I can tell you that one. Ok, so, Charles Beckendorf and I were on a cruised ship called The Princess Andromeda. We were assigned to destroy it, so we got into it and prepared for our objective. We separated and he put some explosives on the boat. However, suddenly, Luke, who was like… like the _enemy_, or villain if you prefer, appeared and his partners took Beckendorf. He wanted to save me, so he made the ship explode. I crashed into the water so naturally, I survived, but… he didn't. He died and Luke didn't. When I got back to camp and I told the news, Silena, his girlfriend, couldn't stop crying." As I told this to the kids, I got lost in my own talk. I didn't realized how much I had suffered during that time.

"Is she OK now?"

"She died. But, that's another story."

"Wow! You lived through all that?" Matthew said in awe.

"Awesome!" Bobby exclaimed

"You want to hear another?"

"Yes!" they said "Tell us how you meet our sister!"

"I want to hear about that one too." A new voice said. I looked up and saw Annabeth standing with the door closed behind her.

"How long have you been there?" I ask softly

"Long enough. Now talk. I want to hear your version of that story."

"We have the same version." I said as she sat down on my bed, ready to listen to me.

"Of course we don't have the same version. You already know mine and I know yours, but I want to hear it again."

"As you wish. I fainted when I got into Camp Half-Blood and saw a man carrying me somewhere. My vision went black, but I could hear a girl's voice saying that I was the one, that I had to be. I opened my eyes sometime later and saw a blond girl, with curly hair feeding me with something. She looked like a princess" I looked at her and then continue "I fainted again and woke up 3 days later. That was the first time I saw your sister. And after that, while I was talking with Chiron, our activity director, we talked for the first time."

"And what did she tell you?"

"That I drooled when I slept." They laughed, and Annabeth smiled at me, remembering that time of our life.

"So, you liked each other from the start?" Annabeth and I busted out laughing.

"Believe me, we didn't." I said

"Ok, why don't you go to eat your breakfast downstairs so after that, Percy can teach you a little sword fighting?"

They ran downstairs and we were left alone. Annabeth kneeled besides me, took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." She said

"Morning to you too"

"They seemed very happy while listening to you."

"I hope so. Now let's go, I am hungry and I need to eat because training those kids will be worse than fighting against Clarisse."

**TELL ME ANYTHING YOU WANT IN THE REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of PJO**

**Hey! Sorry, I know I'm updating slowly again, but I have been studying for my final test of English. Well, in this chapter, Percy will teach the twins how to sword fight. However, it's in Annabeth's POV because I have a surprise for next chapter (which will be also narrated by Annabeth) and I need to focus on her. You'll see. I bet you'll love my idea. Please leave a review and tell e how you find my fanfiction!**

Annabeth's POV:

After breakfast, Percy and my brothers went to the little patio we had behind the house. As my two brothers sat down in front of Percy, I sat down too, but a little farther, so I could enjoy watching my boyfriend doing the worst sacrifice of his whole life: teaching my brothers how to sword-fight.

"Ok, so, what do you know about swords?" Percy asked them

"They are pointy," Matthew said

"And can hurt you badly" Bobby finished the sentence

"You are right, but what do you know about _demigod's_ swords?"

"Err… nothing." Bobby said

"Well, sometimes, demigods have swords that look like other things. This is very useful because not all mortals can see through what we call the Mist. However, you young men can, because you have a connection with a demigod. So," he took his sword out from his pocket "what do you see?"

"A pen." Matthew answered

"And," he slowly uncapped it "what do you see now?"

As it turned into Riptide, the twins' eyes became as wide as plates. Percy smiled and I couldn't help but helping how handsome he looked. Although I would never tell him this, his smile was perfect. His white teeth and pink lips combined were one of the best smiles I had ever seen. You could get lost looking at those emerald eyes and his black hair looked great, although it was very messy. Stop it, Annabeth! You are spending too much time with the Aphrodite kids!

"It's call Riptide," I heard Percy saying "and I have had it since I was 12, and that's pretty a long time for demigods"

"Can we play with it?" my brothers said at the same time

"Play? Are you insane? You don't play with this sword. You do real and important things with it. I killed dozens and dozens of monsters with this sword, I started wars with this sword and I always think of, someday, killing your sister with this sword."

"Hey, let me tell you I am listening" I said, following the joke

"Yeah, that was the idea" he dedicated me one of his beautiful smiles and then continued "Well, when you hold your sword you always have to…"

I zoned out after that. I kept watching my boyfriend holding his sword. _That sword_, I thought. He would go crazy if something happened to it. Some many battles fighting with it had made it impossible for Percy leaving it at home. Whenever we went somewhere, he carried Riptide in his pocket. I remember one time we went out for dinner and I told him I wanted a night without weapons. He told me he needed the sword, that it made him feel safe. I knew I was kind of taking away part of him, but I needed to spend a normal night without any kind of swords or daggers, so I obliged him to leave it at his house. He did and everything that night went as normal as possible, we laughed, talked, even kissed. I was having a great time, until he paid the bill. He needed to sign the ticket, so when he took out a pen to do it, it happened to be Riptide. I was so mad at him that I didn't talk to him for two days. He'd call me, text me, Iris Message me, but I wouldn't say a single word to him. I only apologized him when he appeared at my door with a bouquet of roses, but… that's another story. Percy's voice brought me back to reality.

"Annabeth, you are in mood for it?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. In mood for what?"

"Sort of a demonstration" he said

"I don't have a sword, Percy. You know I use a dagger"

"You sure?"

"Very"

"Ok then boys, this is all I can teach you" the twins seemed sad as Percy said that, but they went up to their rooms almost immediately after. I got closer to Percy and sat next to him

"So, it's time for lunch" he said "I guess we should get going. Where do you want to go?"

"There is a nice restaurant two blocks away"

"Then you should get ready. I'll meet you at your room in ten"

"Perfect" I kissed his cheek and went upstairs to prepare myself.

**PREPARE FOR NEXT CHAPTER! IT'LL BE GREAT, I PROMISE! LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Diclaimer: I own nothing**

**Hello people! How are you today? I am great! Here is Chapter 9. I'll give you a clue about the surprise before you start: Remember I wrote that Percy would go crazy if something happened to his sword? Leave a review when you finish reading!**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and I started walking towards the restaurant. He had an arm around my waist, so that made it possible for me to put my head on his shoulder as we walked. We didn't talk, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It wasn't like the silence that was at every single meal we had had. We kept walking in silence until Percy spoke up:

"You know? Your brothers are not _that_ hard to teach. It was kind of fun telling them our stories and talking about swords."

"Well, I am glad you are having fun. Remember the plane leaves tomorrow's night at nine."

"Got it"

"I still haven't forgot my promise"

"What promise?" he asked and his eyebrows got together. He looked cute like that.

"Remember I promised you that if you came here with me I would do anything you wanted when we got to New York?"

"Oh… Yes, I remember now. However, I still don't know what to ask you to do."

"Well, I promised you I would do anything, so when we get there, just ask"

"Sure I will"

We got into the restaurant and sat on an empty table. I ordered a plate of pasta and Percy ordered a cheese burger, naturally.

"Will you ever eat anything else but cheese burgers?" I asked when the waiter was gone

"You of all people should know that won't happen" he said and smiled

We ate in silence and then, after Percy paid the bill, we walked home again. I was thinking about last night, about the dinner we had had. Suddenly, I saw something big and black across the street, in the park. A hellhound.

"Percy, run!"

"What? Why?"

"Because there is a hellhound across the street!" I shouted, and that made the hellhound look at us, and showed his enormous teeth at me "Percy, he saw us. Kill it!"

"I don't have my sword!"

"What?!" The hellhound was coming at us

"I don't have pockets! Annabeth, just run!" and we started running

We ran like there was no tomorrow, until we reached my house and got into it. That's was the moment I realized what my boyfriend had done. So I hit his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Why did you leave your sword at the house today and not the day I asked you for it?!"

"Well sorry! These are the only trousers I have that don't have pockets!"

"Is the same. We are safe, anyways."

"I am going to take a shower," he kissed my forehead "I'll see you later"

"Good for me" I said and he went upstairs.

Just after Percy shut the bathroom's door, I heard someone calling my name. I went upstairs and knocked my brothers' door and they opened up.

"Hey, were you calling…" I couldn't finish my question because they grabbed my arms and pulled me inside the bedroom

"Annabeth, we need to tell you something" Bobby said

"But you have to promise you won't get mad at us" Matthew continued

"I really can't promise that. What did you do now?"

"Well, we may have…"

"Accidentally…"

"Broken Riptide…"

"What!?" I exploded

"We didn't mean to!" Bobby defended him and his twin brother

"We swear it!" Matthew agreed

"And how in the Hades you got it!?"

"Percy left in his night table…" Matthew started

"And we wanted to ask him something…"

"Then, we saw it and as he had said we couldn't play with it…"

"We thought it would be kind of fun representing a duel…"

"So we grabbed the sword…"

"And accidentally broke it." Bobby finally finished

"Where is it?" I ask, about to faint. I couldn't believe what I was hearing

"Here" Matthew handed me a bag. When I looked inside, I saw it.

"How I am going to tell Percy?" I said under my breath, hoping nobody would hear me. I was wrong

"What do you want to tell me?" Oh my gods! We have forgotten to close the door!

Percy was fully changed, and he had grabbed a jean with pockets. His hair was still wet, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Perce…" I tried to say, but I couldn't

"What's going on?" he asked, concerned. My brothers had covered their faces with their hands

I handed him the bag and said: "You'll have to look at it to believe in it"

He opened the bag, and then he saw it, his now broken sword. He took it out and analyzed it with wide eyes. It was now a two parts sword. My boyfriend's eyes seemed to get darker, until they became almost black. I could notice he was angry. And he was. He had a reason to be. He threw the sword on the floor next to me, and walked towards his room. He shut the door and it made a horrible noise. I had never seen him angrier. What I was going to do?

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT WHILE READING IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan**

**Hello guys! I am supper happy because my computer have been fixed! Here you got Chapter 10. Enjoy it and then review!**

Annabeth's POV:

"Percy, I know how upset you are but you have to listen to me!"

"No, Annabeth! _You_ have to listen to _me_!"

After what seemed for ages (ok, you got me, they were only a few minutes), Percy had opened the door, grabbed my arm, pushed me in and then locked the door. I grabbed his hand.

"No, Percy, I can explain. They told me what happened and…"

"Annabeth! Do you ever shut up? Let me talk so I can…"

"Don't interrupt me! As I was saying they took it because they saw it there and they were also angry because you wouldn't let them duel with Riptide." As I was talking, he was walking with his hands on his head from one side of the room to the other "I know you are mad, and you have reasons to be, but…"

"Annabeth!" he stopped and shouted at me "That's not my sword!"

"But please, I beg you not to… What?"

"The sword your brothers have is not mine. It's not Riptide."

"And… how… how did…"

"I knew they would sneak in my room and take it, so, as I had brought another sword just in case, like I always do, I left that one on my night table and hid Riptide."

"That can't be even possible."

He sighted and opened his bag. He took a pen out of a tiny pocket and grabbed it firmly. He uncapped it and it turned into a 3 feet sword. It was Riptide. No doubt about it. When he saw the look on my face, he turned the sword back into a pen and got closer to me. He rubbed my shoulders and said:

"I won't blame you if you are mad at me, but I couldn't let them touch Riptide"

"I just want to ask you something"

"Whatever you want"

"How is it possible that you plan this all by yourself but when it comes to school, you fail almost everything?"

He laughed and planted a kiss on my head "As you said, I fail almost everything. I didn't fail English, you know?"

"Yeah, because I helped you!"

"And that's why I love you" he kissed me lightly on the lips

Suddenly, Percy's cell phone rang. He pulled apart and looked for it. Minutes passed and he continued talking. I didn't know who was he talking with, but I didn't want to look jealous, so I didn't ask him. I could see he was worried, because he passed his hand through his messy hair a couple of times and he also tapped his foot, impatiently. I couldn't resist it anymore. I needed to know who my boyfriend was talking to. I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could notice, Percy was already answering.

"Chiron."

"What did he say? You seemed worried"

"Yeah, I was"

"Why?"

"Because you forgot to tell camp we would be here for a few days!"

"That's not true! I told Chiron we were coming!"

"Really? When?"

"Err… Oh my gods! Maybe I did forget…"

"Annabeth! He was as worried as hell!"

"I'm sorry! I thought I had told him! You don't have to shout at me!"

"You are the one who is shouting!"

Now that I think about that, we were both shouting.

"You know," he pulled me out of my thoughts "let's just forget it. I don't want to fight."

"Yeah, you are right." I agreed with him "Let's just drop it"

He got closer, took my hand and kissed my cheek. After he saw I wasn't reacting, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek again. I still didn't react. He came even closer and whispered some words in my ear.

"I didn't mean to shout at you" I didn't answer "Annabeth, please, talk to me"

"Shut up!" I told him in a whisper and ran to the wall. Then, I put my ear on it.

I could hear my dad giving a lecture to my brothers about responsibility and privacy. He may have discovered the truth about the sword. Well, not the _whole_ truth. My brothers were probably crying. When I heard my father leaving I walked over Percy, who was sitting at the edge of the bed with his eyebrows together. I would never get tired of that expression.

"My father discovered the sword in my brothers' room. They are screw."

"And how the Hades you heard that they were discussing?"

"I have a good ear. Years of fighting monsters and trying to hear them in the woods."

"Every day I learn a new thing about you…" he kissed my cheek

"You know what? I want to know what they will do now. I mean, I want to what they'll do before we tell them they didn't break the real sword"

"Who said we were going to tell them?"

I laughed at his expression. Really, he could be intelligent when he wanted to. That plan he had made about the sword thing… worthy of a daughter of Athena. I don't know why I hadn't thought about that. The thing is that, that very night, we were going to have to tell my brothers the truth. Why? Because a hellhound got into the house.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

**Hey there! I think this is the first time I don't keep you waiting! I have great news! I created a blog called I Just Like to be Myself. I will publish there everything I do, if I am writing something or not, and that kind of things. Don't forget to take a look at it and tell me if you liked it! Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. You can find the link on my porfile!**

Percy's POV:

At dinner, nobody spoke. Not a single word. We ate pizza and not even the twins said if it was good or not. I guess they were still ashamed and sad about the whole Riptide problem. Maybe they didn't want anymore problems. After we finished eating, Annabeth and I went upstairs and I kissed her good night. I got into my room, brushed my teeht and went to sleep. I was very tired. As soon as I touched the pillow, I felt asleep.

I dreamed about Camp Half-Blood. It was the moment we had arrived after the war with Gaia. I didn't like dreaming that, but I couldn't just _change_ my dream.

A loud noise woke me up. I didn't know what it was, but it sounded like someone calling me. Someone calling me and hitting my door. Another loud noise. Worried, I got out of the bed, ran to the door and found Annabeth standing there. She had a strange look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked sleepy

"There is something downstairs…" she whispered

"What do you mean about _something_?"

"I mean there is a monster downstairs!" she whispered-yelled at me

"Let's go!" I grabbed my sword and went downstairs

We arrived at the living room, where a huge black shadow passed through my eyes. I couldn't see what it was. Then, I felt something moving behind me. I turned round and again, saw nothing. Suddenly, I heard two sleepy voices coming from behind me.

"What's gooing on?"

"Why are you two awake?"

"Bobby, Matthew!" Annabeth said, obviously surprised "Go up to your room! Now!"

"Why would we do that? And tell us why you are…" his sentence was interrupted by his own scream

I saw it. A hellhound. With his black, thick fur and red eyes. Fortunately, he wasn't looking at us.

"Guys," I told the twins in a whisper "I want you to stay still and don't make a single noise."

"But… what is…" Bobby said

"Will it… attack…"Matthew tried to asked

"It won't if you do what I say. Annabeth, you'll surprise him from behind. I'll be in the front distracting him. Ok?"

"As you say" my girlfrined said

We positioned ourselfs and then, I started disctracting him, so that Annaberth could kill him from behind.

"Hey, you big ball of fur!" I shouted at him. He looked at me "Yes, I am talking to you! You…"

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth interrupted me

Then, she approched me and took my sword.

"She is not gonna hurt any of us"

"What are you talking about?" I looked at the hellhound again, and realized my mkstake "Mrs. O' Leary?"

The big dog took his tongue out, and then, lyed on her back, so I would scratch her tummy. I let out a small laugh. I couldn't believe my eyes. Why was she here? I got on my knees and did what she was asking me to do.

"Why are you here, big girl?" I said while scratching her stomach

"You know _this_?" Matthew said, in a despective way

"I don't only know her, she is my _pet_. You are my pet, aren't you?" I said the last part in a stupid voice. I only used it with her

"She is your what?!" Bobby asked

"And what do you have apart form her? A shark?" Matthew said ironically

"No, actually, he has a _hellhound_ and a _pegasus_." Annabeth said and I laughed. How crazy did that sentence sound?

"You guys are weird!" One of them said

"Wait a minute!" the other interrupted "How is it that you have a sword?"

"Err… yes… about that…" I tried to explain

"You didn't actually…" Annabeth continued

"Break my real sword… " I finished the sentence "but I promise, I'll explain that to you in the morning. Now, I want to know why is this big girl here…"

"She probably missed you" Annabeth said

My hellhound took out her huge tongue and licked my cheek. I started rubbing it with my hand to clean it. I could read Annabeth's thoughs. I'm sure she thought something like 'Ew! I kiss that cheek every day!' After half an hour, the kids went to bed and I stayed in the living room with my girlfriend and my huge dog.

"What do we do with her?" Annabeth asked me. She had sat on the sofa.

"I don't know. But I am sure that your parents will kill us if they find out we have a hellhound in the house."

"Yes, I know that. However, we have to keep her somewhere."

"Hey! I have a great idea!"

"A plan and an idea in less than twenty four hours? Congratulations!" she said ironically

"Haha vey funny. But really, I have a good idea. How about we keep her somewhere until tomorrow and, instead of flying, we ride her?"

"Percy, all the way to New York?"

"Yes"

"Won't she be tired?"

"We can shadow-travel"

"Only Nico knows how to do that…"

"Who told you your amazing boyfriend didn't know how to do it?"

"You do?!"

"Annabeth, having a hellhound and not knowing how to shadow-travel is like having a television and not knowing how to turn it on!"

"Hey, you don't need to be rude!"

"We both know I am not being rude"

"Yes, I know I just wanted to bother you" she smiled at me

"So, changing the subjet… how about leaving her at the garage?"

"I think that could work…"

After leaving her ar the garage (and locking the door, obviously), we went up to our rooms. I kissed Annabeth's forehead and we went to sleep. The next day would be a long one. And when I say a long one, I really mean it.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND VISIT MY BLOG!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan**

**Hey guys! Well, I won't make big announces this time but I do want to ask you something: take a look at my blog. I have only posted 1 thing so far but if you visit it, I promise I will post more! The link is in my porfile. Thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Percy's POV:

Well, I will start telling you what happened that very morning. I got up, and did my usually routine. When I was ready, I went downstairs and when I was about to get into the kitchen, I accidentally heard Annabeth's conversation with his dad. They were arguing again.

"I won't do that! I just won't!" Annabeth said. Knowing my girlfriend, I knew she was angry

"Just think about it, Annabeth. It's a good opportunity to…" Mr. Chase had a laid-back tone

"A good opportunity to nothing, dad. I told you I don't want to."

"Annabeth… it'll be great. I promise."

"No, dad. I am sorry, but the answer is no."

What were they arguing about? When I realized they were silent, I walked in and greeted them. I kissed Annabeth on the cheek. After that, Mr. Chase excused himself and left. When I looked at Annabeth, I saw a tear coming out of her left eye.

"Are you all right?" I asked her

She didn't answer. Instead, she hugged me and started crying on my chest. I didn't react until a few seconds later. I hugged her back and stroked her hair. Then, I kissed her forehead and took her face in my hands.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked her sweetly

She shook her face and then, without warning, she took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen. She took me upstairs and locked us in her room. Once in there, she threw her arms around my neck and this time, cried on my shoulders. I held her until she whispered:

"He asked me to stay"

"What?"

"He wanted me to stay here. He told me you could go to New York alone so that I could be with my family."

"If you want to, I will understand" The idea of living without her in New York seemed crazy. I had got used to being near her "I won't make you choose between your family and I."

"You don't have to. It's obvious I'm going back to New York with you but… every time he asks me this, I feel awful leaving them and at the same time, I know I'm taking the best decision. I just don't know what to think…"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. The sensation is the same I get when I leave my mom to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"That's different"

"No, it's not. I leave my mom to go with you and you leave your father to go with me. There is no difference."

I got a kiss after I said that. The good part of being a decent boyfriend is that when you do nice things, you get kisses.

"Thank you"

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you kept your promise"

"What promise?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Annabeth, if I had a dollar for every single promise I had made since I found out I was a demigod, I would be rich."

She laughed and then said "The one you made me on the plane"

"Don't make me think about the plane"

"Please, Percy, it wasn't _that_ bad"

"It was for me! Now, really, what promise?"

"You promised to…"

"Defend you if any member of your family treated you like an idiot" I finished her sentence

"So, you remember now"

"I never forgot, but teasing you is fun"

"I'm pretty sure that punching you is _way_ funnier"

"You are not the first person who says that, believe me…"

She laughed and then kissed my cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. Of course, I kissed her on the lips after that. She put her hands on my shoulders and the kiss continued for about half a minute. When we pulled apart, I felt like making her smile, so I said:

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today?"

She giggled and answered "I am only wearing a T-shirt and a pair of old jeans, Seaweed Brain"

"I don't care" I said and then whispered in her ear "You always look beautiful"

I didn't look at her. Instead, I kept my face there, near her ear. Although I couldn't see her mouth, I knew she was smiling. I could also feel her bit her lower lip.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"I think you did a couple of times…"

"And have I ever told you that you are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for?"

"Yes, and let me add that I love when you say so"

She giggled again and then I said "Let's go. We have to feed Mrs. O'Leary"

I took her hand and she squeezed mine a little. We went downstairs and then, walked towards the garage, where my hellhound was. Problems started when we opened the door.

**LEAVE A REAVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
